Suspicions and Assurance
by Kaekoni
Summary: [KyouxHaru] Kyouya is never one that is phased easily, what is it about Haruhi that makes her run through his mind and act on complete impulse? He doesn't have time for this and yet he keeps finding him self thinking about her. First fanfic so please don't be mad. [Semi-Hiatus]
1. Suspicions

**AN**: Right so guys this is my first ever fanfic .. I have been inspired to write my own (probably not the best idea) so .. please no flames, sorry if Kyouya and Haruhi are OOC right now ... if they weren't I wouldn't be getting a story out of the oblivious and stubborn .. other hosts and characters will be added into the story later right now it just a taster ... or something .. R&R if possible

* * *

**Suspicions and Assurance**

_Chapter__ One__: Suspicions_

_by Kaekoni (name changed from Kaeko-san)_

"Haruhi," The shadow king said coolly not looking up from his little black note book. The brunette froze in disbelief that he has sensed her, _what does he have a seventh sense apart from mind reading? _She let out an audible sigh and stepped away from behind his chair and slumped wearily into the chair opposite him.

"Haruhi, you know that attempting to 'scare' me isn't going to work that easily," He shifted his attention from his note book and landed his gaze on her "I assure you that I'm not one to be easily scared by something so trivial" that being said he gave her his signature smirk. Haruhi grimaced under his glare and began fiddling with the cuff of her sleeve.

"I wasn't trying to scare you Kyouya-senpai," This was half true,_ I just wanted to see if you ever got surprised_. she thought to her self and look at the young man sitting opposite her only to be met by his piercing gaze. "I was just testing my ... theory, I guess .." she trailed off averting her eyes from his and let out another sigh. She went to stand up .. "Your response confirmed my suspicion" with that she continued to tidy up the now empty host club room.

Kyouya eyed her while she went on tidying the third music room, he was curious to what her theory was, but he would be damned if he ever admitted he was curious, This was Ootori Kyouya, the well bred man who showed no fear, no hesitation and no emotions what so ever, he was disturbed by Haruhi, the only female host, the only female that he, dare he say it, didn't bother him; not as much as the air-head heiress that paid their way into the Ouran Academy. She was blunt yet humble, she always looked out for other people and had an uncanny way of knowing what was wrong with someone even if they didnt say anything.

He moved his head to lean on his left arm and let out a low growl as he pulled out his laptop from his bag and turned it on with such force that he noticed the other life presence in the room flinch, he looked over to where she was standing, her back to him, she stumbled slightly but regained her balance and let out a sigh of relief. She turned her gaze to the shadow king who was now smirking at her, she shuddered and quickly turned around and placed the rest of the teacups and saucers onto the tray she was carrying.

"Be careful not to break any of those Haruhi," He paused after typing something on his all trusty laptop and looked up at her, he noted she flinched slightly almost as if she felt his gaze on her. "That tea set is an Antico Doccia, Oriente Italiano, Ginori original. of-course," He flashed her his host club smile "A teacup alone is worth around ¥8900 each (around $94 USD)" He started writing something in his note book, "Assuming you break all 4 cups in that set AND the teapot, it would sum up to a grand total of ¥71600 (around $760 USD)"

_Damn rich bastards .._

"It would be your fault for startling me Kyouya-senpai," she let out huff and she shifted slightly as she looked at him with her large milk-chocolate eyes, a hint of malice could be seen. "Why do you always have to be so intimidating all the time" she mumbled as she picked up her books and placed them into her school satchel, she closed her eyes let out a sigh and headed for the door ..

"Have a good evening Kyouya-senpa-" she bumped into something and her eyes shot open realizing what she must of hit, _geez now he has super speed or something? _ "Did you need something before I leave?..." her voice was steady but wavered slightly as the shadow king leaned closer to her ear, she could feal his warm breath on her neck and hear his all but steady breathing. "K-Kyouya..senpai?" she stammered as she took a step back and a blush crawled onto her face, lifting her hand to face she tried to steal a look at the infamous Ootori who had just invaded her personal space, again. She tried to look at his facial expression but he just shifted his glasses so the light reflected off of them.

He cleared his throat. "Have a good day Haruhi" with that he left a flustered and quite confused Haruhi in the third music room.

* * *

Kyouya's silence in the limo was unsettling, so much so that even Tachibana was disturbed that his young master wasn't typing away furiously on his laptop thinking up some scheme or planning events for the Host Club, no instead the young Ootori was deep in thought, he sat there with his elbow on the arm rest his hand propping up his head as he watched the scenery pass by.

_Why does Haruhi get on my nerves so much? She doesn't stand out in anyway .. shes plain and a commoner at that, no merit at all to me. So why is she able to make me act with out a plan, she doesn't even realize she is capable, shes oblivious, irrational, acts on impulse and those around her .. shes everything I'm not .. so why .. why do I feel-_

Tachibana cleared his throat, pulling the shadow king out of his thoughts "E-excuse me young master, but we have arrived at the mansion" There was a stiff silence, Kyouya let out a sigh and made a move to get out of the limo and made his way inside.

"Good evening Master Ootori," The maids greeted him "How was school today?" his only response was a grunt which his maids were able to take as _'If-you-don't-want-to-be-fired-on-the-spot-then-get-out-my-way' _taking notice of his bad mood the maids sunk back into their duties.

Kyouya made his way to his room and threw off his blazer and loosened his tie, He let out an annoyed sigh as he turned on his desktop computer and started to devise a plan.

_To be continued ..._

* * *

_**A/N**: Wew .. well that could have gone better .. or much much worse .. either way .. Not really sure where this is going right now .. Ideas would be greatly appreciated .. as well as constructive criticism and all that jazz._

* * *

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran or its characters_


	2. Contradictions

**A/N**: Nyohohohoho... -shot- beware of OOC Haruhi .. and maybe Kyouya .. I'm not really sure anymore (re-reading/watching OHSHC for inspiration) enjoy and R&R if possible QuQ

* * *

**Suspicions and Assurance**

_Chapter Two__: Contradictions_

_by Kaekoni (name changed from Kaeko-san)_

**Current Time**: 6:45am

_RIIING ... RIIING ...RII-_

By the time the 4th alarm had gone off the low blood pressure shadow king grabbed the defenseless alarm clock and hurled it at the wall smashing into fragments of its former self and made a sorry excuse for an alarm noise. It fizzled then stopped altogether leaving the tired, grumpy and frustrated Kyouya to lie in bed staring at the ceiling. He had gotten a total of 3hours sleep due to the fact he was up most of the night devising a plan to make Haruhi pay for always being on his mind, that and trying endlessly to finish his history report but ended up writing about how one can interfere with someone sleep patterns due to the fact they are completely oblivious of their actions, after giving his history paper the famous demon death stare he decided that he wasn't going to get anything done.

He was pissed. When Ootori Kyouya was pissed all hell was going to break out.

After his 6 cups of coffee he wearily made his way to the limo, whose door was held promptly open by Tachibana, who sensed the death aura and decided not to ask what was wrong. The atmosphere in the limo ride to Ouran Academy was tense, Tachibana steadied his breathing so not to break the silence, while the sleep deprived shadow king was in deep thought once again.

* * *

At the apartment complex Haruhi was up early as normal, busying her self in her morning chores making breakfast and quickly tidying up, before starting on her breakfast the brunette thought back on what had happened yesterday.

_Why would Kyouya-senpai do that.. I'm of no merit to him .. yet somehow .._

She could remember his breath on her neck and the sound of his unsteady breathing, it was so un-Kyouya like, he was always calm, always cunning and never nervous. She blushed ever so slightly remembering close proximity the two had been in.

_Geez what is this feeling? ... I don't understand it._

She knitted her brows and ran her hand through her short hair and gave a frustrated sigh. After eating her food she went to her room to get ready for her day at Ouran High School.

* * *

"Haru~hi~"

Haruhi sighed feeling exhausted despite being the start of the day

"What do you want Hikaru, Kaoru?"

"That's no way to treat your best friends, now is it?" Hikaru said as an arm draped over her shoulder and around her waist.

"Yea Haruhi, whats eating you today?" Kaoru asked mimicking his brothers movements trapping her between them.

"Its nothing, so don't worry about it" she said in her monotone voice as she snaked her way out of their grasps only to be pulled into another tight embrace.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOPPELGANGERS DOING TO MY DEAR SWEET DAUGHTER?!" Tamaki cried out as she continued to squeeze the life out of the now purple faced brunette.

"S-Senpai, your squishing me"

"Yea Tono," Hikaru started

"Stop harassing Haruhi," Kaoru added

"_PERVE_!" They added with a mischievous smirk on their faces

The blond king released Haruhi only to point a finger between the two twins.

"Y-y-you homosexual twins, I wasn't harassing my sweet daughter I was merely protecting her as a father from people like you!" The took a step backwards only to find something behind him.

"Really Tamaki, causing such ruckas this early in the morning?" A familiar voice mused from behind the idiot king.

"Mother, these two doppelgangers were _wooing_ our beloved daughter. Do something about it pleaaaaaaase?!" Tamaki pleaded to the formidable shadow king, who just stared at him with utter disbelief.

"... Tamaki, I'm afraid I can do no such thing, as its the "fathers" job to ensure that their "children" are in check" He said pushing in glasses up to reflect the light.

By now Haruhi was completely fed up with their antics this early in the morning, to make it worse the shadow king himself was there so she tried to make a get away before anyone noticed.

"Haruhi," to late she thought.

"Y-yes Kyouya-senpai?" she struggled a smile and turned to face him

"I would like to speak with you if that's alright." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I don't know Kyouya-senpai, I have to get some thi-"

"If its an inconvenience to you.." he took a step towards her now towering over her, he leaned close to Haruhi's ear and took note of the faint blush that showed on her face, he smirked.

"think about the inconvenience it would cause if say, I doubled your debt?" he took a step back to gauge her reaction. The brunette only stood there slightly flustered and quickly turned on her heel to face away from him.

"Fine Kyouya-senpai"She huffed and started to walk away while he smirked in satisfaction that his plan was coming together.

_Damn rich bastards._

Hikaru looked to Kaoru who looked to Kyouya and then Haruhi, with an all knowing face. He snapped out of it when Hikaru started talking.

"Geez whats with Kyouya?" He said with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Heh, I don't know Hikaru,"however he had some what of an idea, "We'll just have to wait and see I guess".

The two twins watched a defeated Haruhi walk towards the garden maze followed by the shadow king, and his deadly aura.

* * *

When the two unlikely pair reached the maze, the natural host lets out a sigh and turns around to face Kyouya.

"What did you want to talk about Kyouya-senpai?" She stared at him for a while, trying to decipher what was going through his brain, she removed her gaze from him and looked to her watch.

_Geez he better not make me late for class, does he forget I have a scholarship to hold onto?_

"Could we possibly make this quick Kyouya-senpai? I need to be there for class..." her words started to fade as she noticed how close they had gotten, he had taken a step toward her and had leaned forward so he was level with her eyes. He could sense that she was surprised and could see a faint blush spread across her face.

Flustered she took a step back pushing the shadow kings face away, only to freeze and realize what she had done. The shocked brunette slowly moved her hands from his face only to see his 'that-really-was-not-the-smartest-thing-to-do-Haruhi' face.

"Ack! .. S-sorry Kyouya" she said as she placed her hands on the bottom of her blazer hem. The shadow king only raised an eyebrow, a smile tugging on his lips.

"Kyouya?" he said curiously, and her response was to tilt her head side ways wondering what had caused him to say his own name. Then it hit her.

"K-Kyouya-_senpai_, why did you lean close to me?" _again? _she looked up to him as he straightened his glasses.

"Simple Haruhi," He said now fixing his tie, he gazed at her and smirked.

_DIIIIING DOOOOOONG~ _

The clock tower rang as Haruhi strained her ears to make out what the shadow king was telling her.

The clock tower stopped ringing, and the natural host was frozen there staring at Kyouya with wide eyes and blush that would rival the red rose.

_To be continued ..._

* * *

_**A/N**: OHHOHOHOHOHO .. OOC Haruhi no problem .. *cries* please don't hate me._

_What did Kyouya tell Haruhi that she is so shocked and flustered? .. I don't really know so .. IDEAS *A*_

_If you guys want longer/shorter chapters please tell me quq because right now I don't know how long to make each chapter .._

* * *

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran HS Host Club_


End file.
